clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
FAQ and Support
Clash of Clans FAQ My game won't load? What should I do? click to expand contents Please try the following: Force quit all apps you have running in the background. To do so, double tap your home-button and you should get a list of all open apps. Tap & hold on any of the icons until they start to wiggle. All icons also get a red dot (with a white stripe) in the upper corner. Tap on the red dots on all icons until the list is empty. Then double tap your home-button again. Then restart your device and try to load Clash of Clans again. If this didn't help, do the same as previously explained, but delete the Clash of Clans application from your device, and then re-install it from the App Store. If it still doesn't work, you can try to disable your WiFi and use 3G instead. If your device doesn't have 3G, please try to use another WiFi hotspot and see if it works. Some WiFi hotspots have very strict firewall settings on, which causes problems with games and apps which need the internet in order to work. Please try the following: Force quit all apps you have running in the background. To do so, double tap your home-button and you should get a list of all open apps. Tap & hold on any of the icons until they start to wiggle. All icons also get a red dot (with a white stripe) in the upper corner. Tap on the red dots on all icons until the list is empty. Then double tap your home-button again. Then restart your device and try to load Clash of Clans again. If this didn't help, do the same as previously explained, but delete the Clash of Clans application from your device, and then re-install it from the App Store. If it still doesn't work, you can try to disable your WiFi and use 3G instead. If your device doesn't have 3G, please try to use another WiFi hotspot and see if it works. Some WiFi hotspots have very strict firewall settings on, which causes problems with games and apps which need the internet in order to work. Can I continue my game on a new device? Yes you can. Remember that the only way to transfer your account to a new device is to have it linked to a Game Center account. Login to Game Center on your new device and the game will automatically ask if you want to load your village on the new device. I can't install Clash of Clans! Help! On some devices, the operating system doesn't inform you if you have run out of space. Please check that you have enough space on your device for Clash of Clans. The size of the game (installed) is around 60 MB so you need at least that or more to install the game on your device. If you have less, you need to delete some other applications before installing Clash of Clans. What is the Shield and how does it work? The Shield prevents other people from attacking you for a period of time. You lose the shield when the time runs out, or when you attack another player. When your village is destroyed by an enemy attack, you automatically get a new shield for 12 hours. You can also purchase longer lasting shields from the shop. What happens when the shield runs out? If you do not have an active shield and you exit the game, your village will be vulnerable to attacks from other players. The attacking player will be able to steal some of your resources, but never all of them. You can protect your village with defensive buildings, walls and traps, or by buying a new shield form the shop. Terrain obstacles and the edge of the map do not stop attacking units! How do I join or create a clan? In order to join a clan, you must first rebuild the Clan Castle. Once it's rebuilt, you can tap it and choose to join or create a clan. The Clan Castle can also house reinforcement troops from your clan-mates. Troops garrisoned inside the Clan Castle will defend your village and can also be used to attack other players. How do I get more people into my clan? You can invite your Game Center and Facebook friends to your clan or invite people from global chat. In order to invite your Facebook or Game Center friends, your friend must first play Clash of Clans, connect to Game Center or Facebook with their account and have rebuilt their Clan Castle. After this, you can see your friend in the Friends menu, where you can tap their name and choose Invite from the context menu. Inviting from global chat works in a similar way: tap a player's message, and choose Invite from the context menu. Can I reset the game and start again from the beginning? At the moment it's not possible to restart your game. However, you can start a new game on any device that doesn't have a previous game of Clash of Clans on it. How can I control my units in battle? Once placed on the battlefield, your troops are autonomous and cannot be controlled once they are deployed. At the moment of deployment, each unit's first target is highlighted with crosshairs. Different units will attack according to their abilities and their preferred targets. Check each unit's info in the Barracks' Train Troops screen, and check different defensive turrets' info as well to learn which units they target. What happened to the troops that survived the battles? After combat, all troops deployed on the battlefield turn back into Elixir and soak into the earth. Expending troops to win battles is at the heart of strategy in Clash of Clans. Think of your troops as resources to be spent wisely. You should plan every battle carefully and try to use the right number of the right type of troops. Throwing all your troops to combat without considering the cost versus benefit can lead to a Pyrrhic victory, where you end up spending more resources than you gained. I am unable to buy gems, there is no option in the game? Make sure that your device is set to allow in-app purchases. Go to Settings - General - Restrictions and check that In-App Purchases is set to ON. Then quit and restart the game: push the Home *(square) button on your device twice; tap and hold the Clash of Clans icon until it starts wobbling; tap on the upper-right red icon, push Home again, relaunch Clash of Clans and you should be able to buy gems. I have just purchased gems but they never came through. What can I do? While most of the transactions go smoothly, sometimes an answer from Apple or our servers might be slower than usual or might result in errors. Please wait some time and see if they will arrive. If this doesn't help, quit and restart the game. Your gems should be credited to you. If this doesn't help, please contact our customer support at clashofclans.feedback@supercell.net and our support will help you as soon as possible. Why is my clan's score smaller than all members' combined scores? Clan Score is calculated using a formula that uses weighted scores from all clan members. It is not the sum of all members' scores. The Clan Score is designed allow a more competitive and fair clan ranking. Can I play multiple accounts on a single device? Clash of Clans supports only one account per device. Can I connect multiple devices to the same account? You can play one game on multiple devices, but be sure to login to Game Center with the same account on each device. Logging into Game Center links your village to that Game Center account, and allows you to load your game on any device. Can I increase the text size? To enjoy sharp text and beautiful graphics, we recommend playing Clash of Clans on an iPhone 4/4S, iPod Touch 4th generation or any iPad. The game also works on older devices, but the gaming experience might not be optimal. Can I change my village's name? Sorry, you can't change the name of your village. Your villagers wouldn't know where they live! I was disconnected and lost trophies. Can you return them to me? If you lost trophies due to a disconnect, you were either attacked or your own attack was cut short and you lost. Because of the scoring system used in Clash of Clans, we cannot return your trophies under any circumstances. This is because each trophy you lose is actually transferred to another player, and we cannot give you new trophies without unbalancing the ranking system. To prevent loss of trophies due to network problems, we recommend that you attack other players only when you have a stable connection (preferably WiFi). How does the trophy system work? When fighting against other players, you will gain or lose trophies depending on the outcome of the battle. You can also lose or gain points when you're attacked, depending on if your defenders win the battle. The exact number of points you can gain or lose is calculated based on how likely you are to win the match based both of your and your enemy's trophy points. Winning against the odds will give you more points than winning an easy opponent. How does Find a match work? Player vs. player matchmaking is based solely on the amount of trophies you have. Because of this it is possible to be attacked by an much higher or lower level player, if they have close to the same amount of trophies as you have. How do I upgrade my buildings? You can upgrade your buildings by tapping on them and choosing the "Upgrade" option. Upgrading your Town Hall unlocks new buildings and allows you to upgrade your existing buildings even further! Buildings will not work while they are being upgraded. This means that Mines and Elixir Pumps won't generate resources and Cannons and Towers won't shoot enemies while being upgraded. How can I contact support to get assistance? If you can access the game, it is strongly suggested that you use the in-game feature "Send Feedback" to contact our support. If you do so, please do not edit the subject-line as it contains your player ID which is important for our support in order to help you. If you can't enter the game, please email our support directly and provide them with your Game Center name and/or Facebook profile link, in-game name and also which clan you belong to (if you belong to one). You can contact them at: clashofclans.feedback@supercell.net